hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Odette
Hurricane Odette was a category 5 hurricane that hit the U.S. State of Georgia in the fall of 2033. Formed from a tropical wave on October 26, Odette would go on to become the third-ever major hurricane to enter into the state of Georgia, after the 1898 Georgia hurricane and Hurricane Michael. Odette made landfall between Ossabow and Sapelo Islands as a 160 mph category 5 hurricane, bring severe storm surge along with it. The city of Savannah suffered major damage from Odette, many buildings had been demolished by the strong winds and storm surge. Odette did not only impact Georgia but also impacted surrounding states. Cities and towns as far south as Jacksonville, Florida felt gale-force winds from Odette. A tornado outbreak occurred from Odette, including an EF-2 near Everglades City, Florida and another EF-2 on Tybee Island, South Carolina. South Carolina suffered just as much damage as Georgia. The soaking rains caused river levels to be near or at record peak. As well as in North Carolina, where the flooding rains caused much damage to places previously affected by Florence in 2018 and Fiona in 2022. Odette also impacted the east coast of the U.S. where major damage was done. In many New England states, damage as bad as Sandy, Irene, or Paulette was done. New Jersey suffered a category one landfall and major flooding. Many New York and Boston subway stations were unusable from the surge that flooded them. Schools across New England and Canada were closed due to the storm. Odette caused 76 billion USD in damages. Much of the cost came from flooding from rainfall and storm surge. 212 people lost their lives to Odette, many from storm surge. Odette became the seventh costliest tropical cyclone in the Atlantic and was subsequently retired in 2034. Oona will replace Odette. Meteorological History On October 24, the WHC began monitoring a tropical wave that had been traversing the Atlantic for days. On October 25, the invest (98L) became Potential Tropical Cyclone Seventeen so that watches could be issued for the Florida and Georgia coast. Seventeen quickly became a tropical depression. Forecasts showed a major hurricane landfall somewhere between Daytona Beach and Charleston. Seventeen took no time to become a tropical storm, named Odette. Odette was an organized system and showed clear signs of organization and intensification. Odette over the next day gradually became stronger and by the end of October 26, Odette was at 65 mph and a pressure of 989 mbar, a sign of strengthening and possible rapid intensification. Odette, however, did not undergo said rapid intensification just yet. On October 27, Odette only intensified to a category one hurricane but the signs of RI were still prevalent. This occurred over the course of October 28 and 29 where at 00z on October 28, Odette was at 90 mph, 976 mbar to 150 mph, 934 mbar. Odette was on a huge collision course to Georgia. At 00z on October 30, Odette was a category five hurricane with winds of 160 mph. Odette made official landfall between Ossabow and Sapelo Islands as a 160 mph category 5 hurricane at 18z on October 30. Land significantly weakened Odette as on October 31, Odette weakened to a TD. Lots of flooding occurred during the period of weakening. Odette began to curve away from the Carolinas on November 1 and out to sea. Terrible flooding and storm surge continued. The night of November 1, Odette's low pressure had resurfaced into the Atlantic Ocean. Intensification occurred and on November 2, Odette once again became a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Odette had plenty of warm water ahead of it and took no chances and intensified. By the morning of November 4, Odette was once again a major hurricane. Odette took aim at New England. Due to a strong Bermuda High, Odette began to move north as a category 3. On November 5, Odette made landfall on the coast of the Cape Hatteras islands of North Carolina as a category 3. Odette began to weaken after the landfall, due to the fast forward speed. On November 5, Odette passed the Delmarva and brought category 2 force-winds and tremendous storm surge. Ocean City, MD as well as other cities, especially on the coast of Delaware, were completely flooded by storm surge and heavy rains. November 6th is when Odette made landfall as a category one hurricane near Atlantic City, New Jersey and then near New York City. New York suffered damage similar to Sandy of 2012. Odette then became an extra tropical cyclone and continued to cause damage to many other northeast states and parts of Canada. Category:WeatherWill Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Georgia hurricanes Category:Hurricanes in New England